Digimon Tamers: Generations
by AspiringWriterGirl
Summary: DigiGnomes have made more wishes come true, and they hope that these new Tamers will be able to find Huanglongmon. If they can find him before the league of the Royal Knights discover their true identity as Tamers, then perhaps the Digital World stands a chance of surviving.
1. Chapter 1 - Takato Matsuki

Disclaimer: I don't own any Digimon – just the children of the Tamers

A/N 1: So I've done a second part to the second, fourth and fifth series, so I thought I might as well do a Tamer's second series. It would only be fair! And to please everyone, I've made the choice not to use any possible pairings in this story right now, but who knows? Maybe in the future, I'll mix it up with a blind date between parents, surprise surprise all around.

A/N 2: What I love about the ending for the Tamers series is that I can play with it as much as I like! Normally, I'm quite good at updating, but don't forget to review- I love to know what people think!

**Prologue**

_Hello, allow me to tell you my story, it's not a long story- and now, it's not really mine anymore, but it still focuses on one thing._

_The Digimon. _

_When I first met Guilmon, words failed me, and I never thought that I would see the Digimon again after we found a gate to the Digital World. Each and every day since Gigimon left my arms, I have thought about him, and what he's doing. No doubt he's probably searching for a last morsel of Guilmon bread, or chasing a DigiGnomes across the wastelands. _

_Knowing that these DigiGnomes were the real reason that me, Henry, Rika and everyone else were chosen has changed my view on the Digital World entirely. Part of me wonders if they will ever need to choose more children to protect the Digital World. Sometimes, even years since I last saw my partner and years after we eradicated the D-Reaper, I wonder whether the DigiGnomes would ever choose the son I hold in my arms. My little warrior. _

_But now, things have changed, and I hope that we all have the strength to power on through whatever it is that is thrown at us. All I know, is that I'd feel more comfortable with Guilmon by my side. Together, towards the end, I had started to feel like we could achieve anything when we work alongside one another. _

_For years, we have all searched for a Digital Gate back to the DigiWorld, but one by one, each of us lost faith in the search, until it was just me and Rika. Even Rika lost hope in the search eventually when Henry's hunt for any existing trace of the world with any form of technology came up cold. His search went on for days, tracing anything of Hypnos, or the D-Reaper and I hoped that he would be the one to find a gate. But I had to accept that it wasn't meant to happen. Deep down, I tried to hope it would, but like the others, I lost hope. Every so often, I did keep my D-Arc in the bottom drawer of my desk at work. _

_I should have held onto my hope a little while longer, because I was wrong, we were all wrong. Right now, nearly thirty years after everything that had happened, the Digi-Gnomes were once again desperately searching for new Tamers. Their choice was actually a lot closer to home than I expected – Shinjuku was still the home of the Tamers. _

_However, I didn't realise this until it was almost too late to stop what was going on. _

_Takato Matsuki_

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = I thought I'd try opening the story a little different so I had a little bit from Takato (who has a teenage son now) and hopefully I've added a little background to the thirty year gap that has passed. You can probably guess where this story is going, but I'd love to know what you think of this first little chapter, because I've no idea what it's like. What I will say is that I've loved creating the characters for this and hope to carry it on soon!**

**In the next chapter, we'll see the story from the perspective of a fifteen year old girl who has never experienced the Digimon or the card game in her lifetime… Until one day she received a gift from her parents**


	2. Chapter 2 - Marié Yamada

Disclaimer: I don't own any Digimon – just the children of the Tamers

A/N 1: So I've done a second part to the second, fourth and fifth series, so I thought I might as well do a Tamer's second series. It would only be fair! And to please everyone, I've made the choice not to use any possible pairings in this story right now, but who knows? Maybe in the future, I'll mix it up with a blind date between parents, surprise surprise all around.

A/N 2: This story takes place well after the D-reaper and the card game still exists- everyone still remembers the incident with the D-reaper, except after all leads went dead, the investigations ceased to occur.

**Chapter 01**

Reflections. Marié Yamada stared at the girl looking back at her and wondered whether it was really her. Of course, it may have looked like her, but Marié felt like it could be a parallel dimension on the other side of the mirror- or so that's what she had overheard a young girl say on the early morning train to school.

"This is just another day…" she sighed heavily before sliding the door to her room back and then forth.

Her mum was sitting at a desk, typing away at a laptop so Marié thought it would be best for her to just sneak past hopefully undetected.

"Morning Marié," her mum said, looking over her shoulder. "You weren't thinking of going without saying bye, were you?"

Marié slowly picked her rucksack up off the floor and went to kiss her mum goodbye. "Bye Mum, see you at dinner."

"Won't you be late because of ballet tonight?"

"Oh- I completely forgot, and I haven't gotten any of my stuff ready…"

Marié's mum picked up a pale sports bag and held it out to her daughter. "Everything should be in there, now I have to get back to work. Have a good day at school."

A sigh of relief escaped Marié's mouth as she took the sports bag with her ballet stuff in.

"Thanks Mum," she replied, heading for the door. "When can I go and stay with Dad?"

"Hopefully tomorrow, but he's not sure – hopefully his plane home won't be delayed. But before you leave, there's something I found up in the attic that I'd like for you to have. I had these when I was a little younger than you, but I think that there…a little wasted on me sitting in the attic now. It's on the coffee table."

As her mum had said, there was a leather pouch sitting on the coffee table. Rather than see what it was, Marié picked it up off the table and tucked it into the side pocket of her schoolbag.

"Bye Mum," she added, before leaving the house behind and heading in the direction of the station.

Every morning, since she started high school, Marié would get the seven forty seven train towards Kagurazaka from Akihabara station. She knew a few school children that got the same train as her, but to different schools. Marié went to a girl's private school, the same one her mum had gone to.

The train came exactly when it was meant to, though Marié still had to push her way onto it, pushing past all of the business commuters trying to get to work on time.

Passing all the tall buildings and cities always amazed Marié because they had shot up recently in the past few years and had provided herwith a dance studio. Since she was a little girl, she had wanted to dance on the stage. It was a huge thing to aspire to, but there was one problem.

Marié hated to perform in front of others and the thought of large crowds staring at her was terrifying.

"This stop, Kagurazaka. This stop, Kagurazaka."

Fumbling with her bags, Marié leapt off the train, feeling the doors close before her as her feet landed on the station platform. Not a good start to the day.

But it got worse. At break, she sat perched on the edge of a bench by herself with the leather pouch that belonged to her mum in her lap. She hadn't yet looked inside the pouch yet- there was something peculiar about the gift her mother had given her.

"What's that, Yamada?" one of the girls in Marié's class taunted her, standing before her with three other girls either side of her.

"Nothing-" Marié whimpered, getting up off the bench with her fingers clasped around the pouch.

With a swipe of her hand, the girl slapped the pouch out of Marié's hand. The latch came undone and the contents cascaded out on the playground floor. Cards, like playing cards Marié had never seen littered the floor.

"Oh my… What even is that?" The girl laughed, picking up one of the cards. "Are these those lame cards that loads of geeks play with?"

"Yeah," one of her lackeys piped up. "My brother plays with them all the time – something like Digimon. He goes to all of these tournaments and competitions… So lame."

"Well, trust Marié to play with those cards. How did I not see that happen?"

There was a ripping sound that filled the air as her classmate tore the card in half and tossed the two halves in to the air.

Marié watched the girls go back into the school as the bell rang, signalling the end of break.

"Oh no, no…"

She scratched at the gravel, struggling to put all of the cards in the pouch. Seeing the two halves of the last card sent a stabbing pain in her heart, she picked up the torn card and glanced at the name before heading back inside for the remainder of the day.

"Marié… Come on, let's get these moves sorted. One more time. Ready? Five, six, seven, eight. One-two-three and four, arms straight and then a pir-rou-ette." There was a moment of silence where Miss Satou watched Marié perform her ballet routine. "And now for the final block of moves. Come on, more energy, Marié! Pas de bouree, pas de bouree… Into triple fouette turn and stop. Turn and final grand jete!"

Even though Miss Satou was only trying to help, Marié hated having her routine repeated to her as she performed because it was so distracting.

"Marié, Marié. What is going on with you today? You're normally very on point with your moves, but not today."

"There's a lot going on at home," the girl mumbled, pulling a pair of shorts on and grabbing her coat of the hanger at one side of the studio.

"Well, tomorrow. You bring you're a-game, okay?" Miss Satou waited for Marié to acknowledge before letting her leave the studio.

When Marié came in the front door, she slipped off her trainers and went straight to her mum's study.

"Is Dad home yet? I haven't seen him in ages," she asked, peering into the study.

"He's not home yet, Marié."

"Mum, you know that thing that you gave me this morning. I don't suppose you wanted to keep them, did you?" Marié shied away from the doorway, worried what her mum would say.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" her mum asked, wondering what was clearly worrying her daughter so much.

"One of the girls in my class, she ripped one of the cards in half. I don't know if I can keep them… The other girls, they think I'm weird because I have them… And I don't even use them."

"Come and sit down, Marié. I want to tell you something that I haven't ever told anyone before. Well, all the people I would have told, already know apart from you." A smile crept across the mother's face as her daughter sat down in the spare chair of her office. "Years and years ago, when I was your age, things called Digimon existed, and the card game took off. Now, I used to refer to myself as the Digimon Queen and that was something that made me feel like I was better than everyone else. It wasn't until maybe a year or less later, that I found a few friends to show me what Digimon were all about. The reason I gave those cards to you was because I thought that you might like to have a go at it. Maybe you'll be better than me at it. Perhaps…"

Marié was unsure what to say, the game wasn't something that appealed to her, but it meant a lot to her mum, so it meant a lot to the youngster.

"Thank you Mum."

She headed for her room and stared out of the window, catching a glimpse of her reflection again. The card game intrigued Marié and she started flicking through all the various cards. There were monster cards, add on cards and special effect cards. Using her computer, she used websites to learn the basics of the game and that helped her knowledge to blossom. The problem was that there was absolutely no one that Marié knew that she could practice a game against – and she didn't feel comfortable asking her mum, despite the Digimon Queen title she had given herself in the past.

"Jeri – hi," she heard her mum call out from downstairs.

Jeri was a Marié's godmother, but because she lived quite far away, they rarely saw each other.

"I'm so glad you could make it."

"Me too. It's great to see you, Rika. How's Marié?"

At the mention of her name, Marié decided to listen in on the conversation and stood beside the door, curious to know what her mother would say.

"Well, as far as I know, she's okay. I think she's getting used to the separation." Her mother's voice was shaking a little, breaking at points. "No one said this was going to be easy, but I find it hard that she wants to see her father so badly. Then there's this house, there's no way that we can stay here, not on the salary I earn."

"Rika, it's alright. I'm sure Marié will understand. Perhaps the best thing to do would be to look for a new home. Then, you can cheer up a little. Tomeo and the twins are always asking about you, so we could definitely do with you moving back. Akihabara isn't home and you know it."

"I know, but what about Miss Satou's ballet academy? Marié has been dying to qualify for the scholarship – she's not happy doing the after school session. I think she just wants to be the best she can, and I must remember to grab her a pair of tap shoes for the trails that are coming up this week, and-"

"And breath, Rika… Everything will sort itself out, I promise."

Marié heard a deep exhale.

"You're right. That reminds me, I found those Digimon cards, remember the ones we used to play with when we were younger?"

"Yeah, not that I was any good at playing the game, that was more of the boy's thing. You certainly knew how to use them though. Kenji is mad about the cards."

"And Erika?"

"She likes them, but I think she prefers an adventure to cards- sometimes I feel like she's not my daughter, but she's so like her father."

"There's still a little of Jeri Katou, or more, it should be Jeri Tanaka."

The two women laughed a little, but it died down a little.

"Stop it Rika, just because me and Tomeo aren't married, doesn't mean that we don't care about it other…"

"But it sure is the longest engagement I've ever known."

"Hang on a minute, Rika. I do remember a little relationship that went on between the Digimon King and Queen that felt longer than anything…"

"Until I went abroad, I don't think I've ever been forgiven for that," Marié's mother replied. "Can you imagine what things would be like if the Tamers still existed?"

"Yes, and I've always wondered what the guys are up to. We haven't seen one another for so long now."

The mention of the word "Tamers" intrigued Marié that bit more, and she wanted to know the truth. So when Jeri had to leave to meet her mum in Tokyo, Marié went to ask her mum because she had never heard her mum mention anything about the "Tamers" before.

"Mum?" she said, standing outside the main room.

"Marié – I heard you going out to your studio in the garage, were you practicing for your ballet recital?"

"Yes, I thought I'd get as much practice as possible."

Her mum picked up a steaming mug off the counter. "And do you know when your tap trials are?"

"Next… Next…" Marié stuttered, trying to remember the date that her tap teacher had told her. "Tuesday?"

"Thursday, Marié- honestly, what are you like?"

"Mum?"

"Yes, Marié?"

"What are the Tamers?"

Her mum blinked and scratched the side of her nose. "Oh, don't worry about that, that's just a little joke that me and some children I grew up with shared with one another."

"Oh, right."

"Don't worry about it, Marié, it was just a little joke – there's nothing to it really."

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = Ta-dah! Hope you liked this story, this chapter was really fun because I was able to explore Marié's background – something that I don't think I do in my other stories!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Erika Tanaka

Disclaimer: I don't own any Digimon – just the children of the Tamers

A/N 1: A little reminder. This story takes place well after the D-reaper and the card game still exists- everyone still remembers the incident with the D-reaper, except after all leads went dead, the investigations ceased to occur.

A/N 2: Thank you for choosing to read this story, but what do you think of it?

And I'm giving a reader the opportunity to create a child for Kenta- any takers?

**Chapter 02**

Erika Tanaka's grip was tight as she clung for dear life. As she raised one of her hands to a new height, her other hand slipped. Grazing her elbow hard, she fell through the air, terrified of what was going to happen to her for a moment.

There was a sound that was like air leaking from a balloon without spitting as Erika fell onto a crash mat. For a while, she just waiting and stared at the ceiling. It was rare for her to fall, but when she did, it defeated her and she didn't want to climb at all for the rest of the week.

"Erika?" It was her twin brother, Kenji, standing at the top of the stairs. "Dad wants you to come home now – he tried calling you, but you must have been up the wall. I don't know how you do all this climbing wall stuff, and without a harness either."

"It's completely safe, Kenji," she replied, getting up to her feet and walking up the stairs towards her twin. "They wouldn't let me do it if they didn't think I was capable."

"Yeah, but still…"

"Come on, let's go home." Erika tucked her hands into the pockets of the slightly baggy jogging bottoms. "Has Mum gone to visit Grandma again?"

"Yeah, she want to see Dad's Mum this morning- and I'm pretty sure she was going to stop in Akihibara to visit a family friend too, I think. So are you going to the card tournament tomorrow?"

"I'd rather not, but Dad doesn't like it when I stay at home on my own, and he doesn't like it when you go to these tournaments on your own – so I might as well go with you."

"What?" Kenji put his arm around his sister's shoulder. "And let you cramp my style? As if!"

Erika pulled away from her brother. "Give over, Kenji. You know that if it were up to me then I would stay at home, and Dad will get the old lady who lives across the road to make sure that we both leave the house together, and if we don't then she'll tell on us."

"She doesn't scare me."

"Kenji – it's not the person, it's the principle of lying, and I'm seriously not going to do it."

Erika's twin chuckled to himself. "Then it looks like you're going to be coming with me. But you and me both know that you are incredibly good at playing the cards. You're just so serious that you have no idea what you're going to when it all comes out. I promise you that it will come out eventually that you're good at the game."

"Shut up Kenji – don't say that." She folded her arms and quickened her pace hoping that her brother would drop it.

"But Erika – you're so good. I'm nothing compared to you. I've seen you play online, and you thrash those people instantly without even taking a hit. I don't even think Noa Akiyama would stand a chance about it."

"Am I supposed to know him? Who even is Noa Akiyama?" Erika saw that she'd be better off talking to Kenji now. If she didn't then he would only become more persistent.

"Erika – he is only like, the greatest card player of all time. Loads of kids challenge him and what I love about him is the fact that he gives anyone a game, he's a great guy from what I've seen. Even if I haven't challenged him to a game yet."

"Kenji…" Erika sighed. "That's a little contradictory. If he's the greatest card player of all time then how can I stand a chance of beating him?" She found it nice that her brother thought she was this great card player, despite the fact she had only ever played a computer simulation once or twice before. It wasn't a hobby she thought she could get into.

"Well I won't be wrong."

"What?" Erika snapped, walking up the steps to the apartment block that they lived in. "You are wrong."

"No I'm not," Kenji replied hastily, feeling that he was correct about it.

"Yes, you are." Before her twin could reply, she put a hand up in front of his face. "Don't- I'm not in your debating society. You are wrong. I'm not better than this Noa Akiyama because I will not be playing this game, and by doing that, I will be happy."

The next morning, Erika and Kenji got on the bus to the Kokoritsu stadium – one of the halls had been converted in preparation for the games. It was a large tournament that was set out as a 'winner moves on' style of game according to the welcome pack that Kenji got after registering for the tournament. As the twins got off the bus, they were left at the wrong end of the stadium causing them to endure a silent walk. Well, Erika would have preferred the silence, but her brother was eager to divulge his tactics to her.

"And then if I use this card with that monster, it'll be stronger and wipe out any Digimon- but if they activate that special effects card, they're bound to lose something along the way."

To Erika, it meant very little, but if it made her brother happy chatting about his well thought out strategies, then she would be better off letting him do it. Ever since they were little, Kenji had been talkative, which is probably why he was the vice president of the school's debating society, whereas she was a little more interested in the process of learning.

"It seems weird knowing that the National Stadium opened itself up to the Digimon cards tournament." Erika looked up at the stadium and smiled. A few years ago, her dad had taken the pair of them to see a race there. She loved the crowd atmosphere, from the vendors calling out for requests, to the screaming cheers of the crowd.

"I wouldn't say weird. I'd say amazing." Kenji grinned at her before walking towards the main gate.

A screaming hoard of girls ran out in front of them towards a car which had just pulled up alongside them.

"Is it him?" "Do you think he came to compete?" "Oh I can't wait to see him play the game!" "I'm going to get a front row seat at the final game!" were among the series of squeals that the twins overheard.

"Who do you think it is, Kenji?" Erika asked, tiptoeing a little to peer over the crowd of girls her own age and younger swarming around the car with their smartphones out as if they were trying to get a picture, or a selfie, with this person in the car.

"Erika! Seriously, you don't know? Isn't it obvious?"

"No Kenji, it isn't. Otherwise I wouldn't be asking. You've really got to stop believing that I know everything. I'll ask again…" Erika trailed off when she saw a boy of a similar age climb out of the car.

He had sandy brown hair that was spiked and swept to one side like it was a member of a boyband. His choice of clothing was peculiar to Erika. A beige shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows and blue shorts with braces hanging down. At first he smiled and waved before being led on into the stadium.

"No. Way." Kenji gawped at the boy walking into the stadium. "It's really true."

"What's true, Kenji?" When Erika didn't get an answer, she slammed her fist into his arm.

"Ow! What?"

"Who was that?" Erika asked calmly.

Kenji rolled his eyes. "Erika, that's Noa Akiyama. The guy I told about yesterday. Why? Do you want to follow the screaming hoard of girls and beg for his picture? Because I'm happy if you do."

"Well it's a good thing I don't. I was just curious alright." Erika went through the entrance, following her twin. "How does this thing work now?"

"Erm, um… Err, well…" Kenji couldn't seem to string a sentence together, but there was a reason for it. "Okay, I've got something to tell you, but you have to promise you won't get mad."

"Why? What is it Kenji?" her twin replied, curious as to why her brother couldn't string a sentence together. "I don't want to ask you again, bro, just tell me, will you?"

"Okay, promise me you won't get mad…" Kenji valued his life because he knew that Erika was going to go absolutely mental when she found out what he had done.

"Kenji – just tell me what it is?" she asked again, grabbing hold of the door handle to stop her brother going through. "Please… Uh, okay. I promise I won't get mad."

"I signed you up for the tournament."

Erika's mouth moved as she tried to think of what to say. On one hand, she was infuriated that he did it in the first place without telling her, but on the other, she knew he had good intentions and wanted to do something nice for her.

"Are you insane?" she shouted, grabbing the surrounding children's attention. "I'm not participating Kenji – no way!"

"Will you keep your voice down?" he snapped quietly, reaching out for her arm. "Everyone's staring at us."

"Kenji – that was out of order!" Erika shouted. "I'm going to have to go ahead with it now, aren't I? They'll have already organised the ordering of the matches, and I'll mess everything up if I pull out now, won't I?"

"Kinda…"

There was a moment where Erika's cheeks flared up and she growled, letting out an agitated noise, before storming into the stadium. Inside the stadium were two tables that two operatives were working at, signing people in. Erika heaved a sigh and went over to the desk.

The man working there looked up at her with a broad grin on his face. "Hey there kid, what's your name and I'll sign you in?"

Erika grimaced at the enthusiastic man. "Erika Tanaka."

"Related to Kenji Tanaka?" the guy asked, scrolling his finger down the list of names.

"Yes."

"Well I'll just tick you off…" the guy said awkwardly, ticking next to her name. "Here's your name badge." He peeled off a sticky label and held it out for her.

Grudgingly, she took it from his finger and slapped it on her red top. "Where to next?"

"Just head on through these double doors and follow the signs down to the halls." The guy pointed over his shoulder before turning to the next child behind Erica. "Hi there…"

_This is ridiculous – I'm going to get Kenji back for his, so badly… _

Erika knew she could throw the game, but that just sounded spiteful and not worth it. After some deliberation, she felt like she had to put her heart and soul into the games – for Kenji. Whilst she was waiting, Erica glanced at the preliminary match up.

At least she wasn't matched up against her twin brother, but her twin brother was matched up with Noa Akiyama.

_Well brother, it looks like you'll get your wish today. I just hope you don't get too upset if you lose._

Erika had been matched up against a kid she didn't know, but on the list, she saw a few names she did however recognise. One of them was Takeshi.

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = Bam! Another chapter done and out – what do you think of the new characters? Hope you're enjoying the story and let me know what you're thinking of the story so far **** I'd love to know **


	4. Chapter 4 - Noa Akiyama

Disclaimer: I don't own any Digimon – just the children of the Tamers

A/N 1: A little reminder. This story takes place well after the D-reaper and the card game still exists- everyone still remembers the incident with the D-reaper, except after all leads went dead, the investigations ceased to occur. **AND **Marié is Rika's daughter; Erika and Kenji are Jeri's twins; and Noa is Ryo's son.

A/N 2: Thank you for choosing to read this story, but what do you think of it? (If you've left a review, thank you!)

And I'm giving a reader the opportunity to create an additional child as a sibling for any of the following characters – Takato, Henry, Kenta, Kazu and Ryo. (They won't be a Digidestined child, they'll just be a minor character, but if you're interested, then PM me)

_**This is incredibly important to note, the card game played in this chapter is simply taken from the Digimon Official Game Guide, so apologies if it sounds so farfetched. To be honest, I don't think that I will be able to use it, it doesn't make sense for someone who has never played the game – not that I have now that I think about it!**_

**Chapter 03**

Noa Akiyama was led to a table right in the middle of the hall – right under the watchful gaze of the spectating girls who were a little younger than he was, but still made sure to watch him compete. It was a little nerve-racking at his first tournament, but by now, he had gotten used to it. To a certain extent, he had learnt how to play up to the crowd on occasions. It was weird having to wait for his opponent to actually show up, because normally his opponents were always on time. Obviously this one was not going to be on time.

"Who is this guy?" he asked, looking over to the referee.

The referee was a girl a few years older than him with an expression on her face that said she clearly didn't want to be there.

"I don't know, some guy named… Kenji Tanaka – oh, he's got a sister that entered at last minute called Erika." She heaved a sigh before screwing up the piece of paper with the preliminary set up on and stuffing it right in the back pocket of her ripped and tattered excuse for jeans.

"Urgh," she groaned.

"You know, no one will really know if you just go now," Noa suggested, feeling a little irritated by her obnoxious behaviour. "I'm going to give him another five minutes or so. Then I'll find a judge."

"Whatever," she sighed, rolling her eyes and getting up to stroll over towards the door.

A little girl who could only have been just about thirteen years old was trying to push her way towards the table at which Noa was sat at. She had something to tell him and it was vitally important that she told him as soon as she could, but the other adoring fans of Noa's weren't going to let a weedy little girl who looked far too younger to even be there, or even anywhere near his table. The other girls elbowed her out of the way and forced her to the back of the group.

"Are you ready to pummel this Kenji boy, Noa?" a tall girl with thin brown hair styled in a single long plait and round glasses asked, taking the referee's seat beside the table whilst the other competitors took their seats.

Noa politely smiled. "Of course, there's no doubt about it. I'll probably go on to win this thing." Even though the other competitors thought this was cocky, they knew he was right – it was Noa Akiyama.

"Noa – Noa Akiyama!" he heard a tiny voice call out to him. Scanning the crowd, he tried to find who the voice belonged to.

Again, it called out to him over the ruckus of the other competitors and spectators. He stood up, looking around the hall until he saw a hand floating in the air above the small crowd around his table. Before he could pursue the hand and the voice calling out to him, his competitor approached.

He was a boy that was a little shorter and looked a lot younger than him burst through the crowd, detracting Noa's attention from the hand in the air.

"Sorry I'm late Noa. I'm Kenji… Listen, this is an honour to play against you. Until yesterday, my sister didn't even know who you were, and now she does because of me." Noa listened to the boy ramble on about his admiration for him. "You're one of the best players around. Could I- Would it be weird if I asked to shake your hand?" Kenji held his hand out to Noa in compete admiration. "It's weird I know, but you're like my idol!"

"Cool," Noa replied, shaking his opponent's hand. "Let's make it a good game." Letting go of Kenji's hand, Noa sat down in his seat, still hearing a girl calling his name. It was only now that Noa was beginning to think that it was all in his head, and that the hand was just a slightly desperate fan trying to get some attention from him.

The two boys placed their rookie card down on the digivolve zone of the table. Noa reached into his pocket and pulled out a coin seeing as their referee had gone on a walkabout.

"You call it…" he said, flicking his thumb and tossing the coin in the air.

Everyone watched in suspense and waited for Kenji to call it.

"Heads."

The coin landed on Noa's hand, when he uncovered it, he smiled. "Tails it is…"

Flipping the coin to the girl sitting in the referee's chair, Noa prepared himself to turn over the card he had placed down on the field. There was a sweeping sound as he picked it up and moved it over to the duel zone.

"I have Agumon, and with this Digivice card, he will digivolve to… Togemon as I discard two cards to the offline pile."

Everyone watching thought the match would last longer than it did, but like everyone predicted, Noa came out on top and seized the victory.

"That was a good match, Kenji." Noa held his hand out to Kenji, who didn't need to be asked twice to shake his hand. "Even though I'm in the semi-finals, I'd love to hang out with you. It would be great if you could explain that de-digivolving tactic that you used with Gotsumon because I was amazed by it- I've never known anyone use it before. So what do you say?"

Kenji was a little flustered. "Sure! Do you mind if my sister tags along? She's somewhere around here, and she's competing too. I wouldn't want her to get her knickers in a twist not knowing where I am…"

"Sure, that sounds cool – let's go find your sister."

Kenji led Noa through the crowd towards the table he had seen Erika sitting at. She was sat there with her arms folded, not even her twin brother could tell if she was angry at something, or just bored.

"Erika – how'd it go?" Kenji asked.

"Fine…" she replied bluntly.

"Don't be so cold, Erika. This is Noa Akiyama, the guy who just beat me in the prelim round of the tournament, and he literally no joke, just asked me to show him a trick I used in the match too. How cool is that?" the twin exclaimed.

"Cool…" Erika murmured, but when she looked up, her cheeks flushed with colour. "Oh- hi Noa. I knew you were going to beat Kenji, he's not that good at the game to be honest. He's… Not very tactical, and a lot of other stuff too." The girl was staring at Noa with wide eyes and a tiny smile that said she liked him, before suspiciously narrowing her eyes a little.

"Erika – that's a nice name," Noa replied politely before turning towards her twin. "So about that tactic of yours, Kenji?"

Feeling that there was something unusual about Noa's interest in her brother's strategy, Erika suddenly leapt up from her chair. "Kenji – I never said. I got a text from Mum, she wants you to call her and let her know you're okay… You… You didn't tell her-"

"Erika!" Kenji snapped, glancing awkwardly at Noa as if to say what she was doing was so uncool before storming out of the hall.

Her gaze moved to Noa. "What are you planning?" Erika asked him. "Is that how you get so good – do you just scope out tactics that work well and hog them for yourself?"

Noa raised an eyebrow. "Come on Erika. That's not what I'm doing at all. What Kenji tried was really good, and I think I have the knowledge that he needs to make it an even better tactic."

She wasn't convinced, and it was apparent.

"What's your problem? You're so serious, it's unreal…" Noa laughed softly, trying to diffuse the situation. "You would get on really well with one of my mates. He's serious, you're serious, I think you've got a lot in common." He playfully winked at her, which only repulsed her as he watched her screw up her face. "Woah, you're uptight…"

"I am not uptight!" Erika squealed. "When I turn up to some Digimon tournament, I don't expect to be set up with some friend of yours. That's totally out of order."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you there." Noa paused which left an awkwardly long silence. "So, this is going to sound really stalkerish, but you don't happen to be related to Jeri Katou, do you?"

Erika flinched, blinking rapidly, unable to see how he might know her mum's name. "She's my mum. Why? How do you know her name?"

Noa stepped back, bumping into a table which clattered back into another. "I – I have to go right now…" He turned and ran. Something important was on his mind.

With his feet pounding the stairs outside, he was about to run straight into the road when a girl grabbed his arm, pulling him out of the way of a speeding car.

"Sookie!" Noa said in an alarmed tone as he looked at the young girl. "What are you doing here? Do your parents know you're here?"

"No," the girl replied shyly. "They don't know I'm here. But I had to come and find you because the Digimon are in danger and calling out to us. A strange darkness is sweeping across the Digital World. There is an illness that needs to be cured, Noa. We need to do something as soon as possible."

"Sookie." Noa put his hands on either of her shoulders. "You have to go home. The Digital World does not exist anymore, there's no way that it can because there has not been a Digital Portal for decades now- that's what my dad always tells me. Ryudamon and Tokomon X are the last of their kind."

"Yeah Noa, but my mum knows that the portal will appear again, we just need to find where. She thinks that the new generation of Tamers should be found and join together." Sookie smiled, looking up at Noa.

"Sookie – you are a special little girl, do you know that?" Noa smiled gently. "If what you are saying is true, then I will tell you something to keep you hopeful… I believe that I may have just met another of my dad's friend's children. Her name is Erika, and wow, she's pretty, but serious."

"Do you love her?" Sookie asked innocently. Being only thirteen, Sookie was naïve and incredibly curious about the world around her.

Noa laughed, wiping his eyes. "Oh god- no! Sookie, I only just met her."

"My mum fell in love with my dad the moment she saw him across the room," Sookie replied, smiling. "But do you think she's a Tamer, like me and you?"

Taking his chin in his thumb and forefinger, Noa thought about it. There was a chance that she could be a Tamer, but he wasn't sure.

_He was the son of Ryo Akiyama, who had told him that he was a Tamer for a Digimon called Monodramon._

_She was the daughter of Alice McCoy – the Tamer who gave the power of mega-digivolution in the real world with the help of Dobermon. _

_Erika's the daughter of Jeri Katou, a Tamer who lost her partner Leomon to Beezlemon's greed, so it was possible for her to be a Tamer, though the fact that she had a brother meant that he could be the Tamer, or maybe even both of them._

"What are you thinking about, Noa?" Sookie asked, looking up at the older and taller boy as if he were her brother. "No-a?"

"She probably is, but there is no way of knowing to be honest. Only time will tell. Do you know where your Digimon partner is now? I've got an idea."

"Yeah, Tokomon X is in my bag." Sookie grinned and opened the flap of her bag to show him the sleeping Digimon. "He's been sleeping a lot lately, I don't think he's strong enough to survive in the human world… But- but what about Ryudamon?"

"Ryudamon's always close by me, you should know that…" Noa jokingly ruffled the younger girl's hair. "I've got a plan…" he whispered to her and told her of the plan he had to find out whether Kenji and Erika were part of the new generation of Tamers.

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = Ooooo, so there's another Tamer in the scene, and her name is Sookie McCoy-Ikeda. Will her and Noa be able to find any other Tamers?**


	5. Chapter 5 - Marié Yamada

Disclaimer: I don't own any Digimon – just the children of the Tamers

A/N 1: A little reminder. This story takes place well after the D-reaper and the card game still exists- everyone still remembers the incident with the D-reaper, except after all leads went dead, the investigations ceased to occur. **AND **Marié is Rika's daughter; Erika and Kenji are Jeri's twins; and Noa is Ryo's son.

A/N 2: Thank you for choosing to read this story, but what do you think of it? (If you favourite or followed this story, thank you! If you've left a review, thank you again!)

And I'm giving a reader the opportunity to create an additional child as a sibling for any of the following characters – Takato, Henry, Kenta, Kazu and Ryo. (They won't be a Digidestined child, they'll just be a minor character, but if you're interested, then PM me – to recap a minor character that is NOT a Digidestined)

**Chapter 04**

Marié Yamada thought about the Tamers group that her mum tried to pass off as some childhood group that she was a part of. It just didn't seem to make sense to the young teen.

_Why would you call a group of friends the Tamers? What were they the Tamers of?_

The young girl was in the garage that had been converted into a studio practicing her ballet performance when her music was stopped abruptly.

Whipping around, she saw her mother standing beside the stereo which sat on a small wooden chest that was marked and scratched a little.

"Mum?" Marié asked quietly, a little shocked that her mum would come into the garage, especially when she was practicing. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing- I just thought I'd come and see how you were doing…" her mum, Rika, replied as she looked adoringly at her daughter. "I'm really proud that you're still carrying on dance and gymnastics. At first, it was keeping you active, but I always thought you'd give it up when you were older."

Marié didn't really know what to say, because deep down, she knew she was going to continue dancing. Her dream in life was to be a professional dancer, but there was just one problem.

She couldn't perform in front of huge crowds – she was terrified of people staring at her and she even struggled to bring herself to dance at her academy's showcase where the audience was about twenty parents. It was something Marié was desperate to get over, but as soon as her palms were sweaty and her cheeks were burning, she would freeze up and lose her flow.

"It gives me something to focus on, I suppose," Marié said to stop her mum from fussing over her. "Something else's wrong, isn't it?"

"No, no. I just wanted to make sure you were alright…"

If Marié knew her mum, she knew this was a lie.

"Mum…" Marié prompted an answer, and a more honest one at that. "What's really going on?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something, maybe we could sit down and talk. I've a kettle boiled if you want a drink?"

It was peculiar to Marié for her mum to offer a drink, mainly because she knew Marié didn't really like hot drinks – whether it was a herbal, green or fruit tea, the taste just wasn't to Marié's.

"Sure – I'll be there in a minute, Mum." Marié smiled weakly.

After changing into something slightly more comfortable, Marié met her mother in the small room where a low table sat in the centre of the room. There was small dainty cup in Rika's hands as she waited for her daughter to come.

"What's wrong, Mum?" Marié asked, sitting down opposite Rika. "I thought we promised that we would always tell each other the truth…"

"I just didn't want you to worry about anything."

"Are we in trouble, Mum?" Marié asked, sounding worried about what her mother was about to, or at least trying to tell her. "Do you need money or something? I can give you the money I won from the last competition for something-"

"No, no, no." Rika took a hold of her daughter's hands. "No, we're not in trouble. Not at all, well…" There was a suspense filled pause in the air. "I don't know what we're going to do now. Since your father left, it's been difficult for me to pay the bills for a house that's just, that's just for the two of us. What I wanted to ask is if you would be okay if I put the house up for sale. I think we should move to a smaller house, or perhaps an apartment maybe."

The youngster knew exactly what she wanted to say.

No.

But she knew that it would be easier on her mum if she said yes, so she did. To a certain extent.

"Are you sure?" Rika prompted an honest answer from her daughter seeing as one was plucked from herself. "Because you are the most important thing in my life." Placing a hand flat on Marié's cheek, Rika saw her own grandmother's gentle nature emerging in Marié. "It doesn't matter what I want to do really, you are the centre of my everything and if you don't want to go, then tell me."

"No, change might be good for us…" Marié mumbled, hoping that her mum would stop fussing. "A change might be nice, Mum."

"Even if it means you might have to change dance academies?"

Her stomach began to turn as she thought about changing dance academies because she was settled and enjoying things with Miss Satou's ballet academy and Tappin' Rhythms tap class, but if Marié and her mum moved away then she'd needed to find somewhere else to go.

"Yeah…"

It wasn't something that Marié wanted to do, but from the position that her mum was in, it would be far easier to agree.

"Okay Marié, I have a little bit of extra work to do so I will see you in a bit."

"See you later."

Marié spent most of that evening talking to her pen pal – they had both agreed to give themselves an alias because it made what they said more interesting. She had become Ayumi because it was the name of some singer that her mum liked. He had become Kensei after a warrior in a television series he had seen whilst on holiday in America. Talking to someone without having to worry about who they were made their friendship seem special. She was able to confide in him about her parents and the bullies at school and he would tell her how he was really talented at some game that he devoted so much time to- but Kensei would never tell her what the game was, probably because she could find out who he was.

Just as she had pressed enter of the email to her pen pal, the door to her room was opened and her mum peered around the door making Marié slam her laptop shut.

"What are you up to?" Rika asked, raising an eyebrow a little.

"Just emailing my pen pal, Mum," Marié replied hastily, which she knew would only make her mum more suspicious.

"Okay… But don't stay up too late, we don't want a repeat of what happened when you went to school in your pyjamas. Remember?"

Marié felt her cheeks going bright red as her mum hinted the event. "Mum!" she squealed in a high pitch.

"Alright, goodnight Marié."

"Night Mum, see you tomorrow."

As soon as her bedroom door shut, Marié fell back flat on the soft mattress she slept on and heaved a great sigh of relief. She couldn't help being secretive about her pen pal and her laptop, but she just wanted to have something that her mum didn't know about, and that was it.

"Why can't I have a real friend who talks to me like you do, Kensei?" Marié whispered to herself, only to hear a whispering voice call her name. Shyly, the girl replied, "Who's there?"

"It's me, I'm your friend Marié, I've been here all along…"

Out the corner of her eye, Marié saw a small flickering light emanating from under her bed. Leaning slowly over the side of the bed, the young girl was eager to know what the source of light was.

"Your desire for a friend woke me up… I'm Yuramon."

Sitting in half an egg shell was a tiny little ball that reminded Marié of a ball of pristine white yarn with a patch of grey where two large orbs peered out at her.

"Hello… Hello Yuramon…" Marié grinned, amazed at the newfound friend that had hatched from an egg, right under her bed all along. "Are you going to come out of there?" she asked shyly, reaching out under the bed, slowly extending her hand out to the creature.

The little creature looked at Marié's hand with confusion. Rather than nuzzle it, the Digimon chomped down on the girl's finger.

She screamed out in pain and in seconds, her mother burst in the door as Marié shook her finger causing Yuramon to fly off it and into her mother's arms.

"Marié!" Rika exclaimed in total surprise. "What- what is going on, Marié?"

"I don't- don't worry, it's just a toy to be honest." Marié squeezed her hand under the covers, awkwardly searching for something to say that can diffuse the situation.

"Marié… This is a Digimon, I can't believe it…" Pure happiness was on her mother's face as she held onto the little Digimon. "You don't know what this means do you?" Rika laughed cheerfully, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye.

"No, but you do?" Marié asked curiously, tilting her head to one side and feeling her ginger hair fall down to the other side of her shoulder. "Mum?"

Her mum sat down on the end of the bed and prepared herself to say what she had desperately wanted to say for so long.

"Marié, I don't think I've been a hundred per cent honest with you recently. You know I told you that the Tamers was a group of us many years ago, well it is, but we were Tamers for a reason. Like this little Digimon here, I had a Digimon myself. Her name was Renamon and we fought together for so long."

Rika's daughter smiled as her mum told her all about their Digimon adventures, about the Digimon King and Queen and that they fought something called the D-reaper, which sounded scary to say the least.

"But at the end of it all, Renamon had to go back to the Digital World. It was a horrible feeling, but we all knew we would see each other again, and maybe I will see Renamon again."

"Do you think me and Yuramon will grow as strong as you and Renamon did?" Marié was curious to know as Yuramon crawled across to her lap.

"If you take really good care of her, then I'm sure she will."

"Tell me more about the Digimon – tell me more about Renamon!" Marié clung to her mum's arm.

"I'd love to stay up all night and talk to you about all our Digimon adventures, but it's already late enough now."

"Okay, maybe tomorrow?" Marié smiled enthusiastically, feeling so good about what her mum had told her. After hearing about the 'Tamers' and feeling like she wasn't quite telling all the truth, Marié was pleased that she had the truth now.

Once her mum left the room, Marié snuggled down in her bed with Yuramon cuddling up close to her cheek.

When Marié woke up, Yuramon was gone and as her eyes adjusted to the room, she saw a small plant like ball sprawled out on the floor beside the bed.

"Yuramon?" she said shyly, nudging the ball with her foot.

"I'm Tanemon!" it squealed excitedly, rolling over onto its four legs. "Pleased to meet you again, Marié!"

"Again? What do you mean again? Mum!"

"Marié, I heard you call, what's wrong?" Rika panted as she leant on the door.

"It's Yuramon – she's gone!" exclaimed Marié.

Rika laughed, shaking her head. "Oh Marié, she's not gone, this is Yuramon – she's just grown bigger. This is-?" she said, picking the Digimon up off the floor.

"Tanemon, I'm Tanemon."

"Well hello there Tanemon, I'm Rika and you better take good care of my daughter, or you'll be sorry."

The little Tanemon trembled in Rika's arms. "O-kay…"

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = So a little bit more of Marié's background, and her new Digimon partner too! **** Can't wait to get on with the next chapter, because I've got a big plan for chapter five!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Takeshi Matsuki

Disclaimer: I don't own any Digimon – just the children of the Tamers

A/N 1: A little reminder. This story takes place well after the D-reaper and the card game still exists- everyone still remembers the incident with the D-reaper, except after all leads went dead, the investigations ceased to occur. **AND **Marié is Rika's daughter; Erika and Kenji are Jeri's twins; Noa is Ryo's son and Sookie is Alice McCoy's.

A/N 2: Thank you for choosing to read this story, but what do you think of it? A huge thanks to anyone who has reviewed he story, it means a lot to me

And I'm giving a reader the opportunity to create an additional child as a sibling for any of the following characters – Takato, Henry, Kenta, Kazu and Ryo. (They won't be a Digidestined child, they'll just be a minor character, but if you're interested, then PM me – to recap a minor character that is NOT a Digidestined)

**Chapter 05**

"Baloo- I found you!" a little boy called out from the base of a tall tree in the park.

The older boy he was calling out to, was the young leader he had been searching for in a game the Cub Scout group were playing in the park. Baloo was the name that was given to the older boy by the cub scouts, mainly because whenever he tried to get their attention, he would yell, "hey you!" and the 'you' went on for ages, and that's when the boys decided to call him Baloo for that 'oo' sound.

"Looks like you found me," Baloo replied, sitting up on the branch he had been lying across. "Watch out!" He hit the grass with a thud and stood up straight, stretching out to the side. Being stuck up the tree waiting to be found made his body feel so stiff, and if he could have had anything at that moment, it would have been a backrub.

"Come on Takeshi, we have to go back to the group," the smaller boy exclaimed enthusiastically, running off down the path and disappearing out of sight.

Takeshi looked up and down the path where, to one side of it, he could see a small brick building up a set of steep steps that was partially hidden by overgrowing leaves and vegetation. Anyone else walking by wouldn't have even seen it, but this was Takeshi – the adventurous one. Glancing down at his watch, he saw that he had a few minutes to spare and decided to have a look inside. As he walked up the steps, he realised just how overgrown the plants were, and how he wished he had listened when he walked out the house wearing shorts. The nettles were scratching at his bare legs, irritating the pale skin.

_It's weird that I've never been here before. _

The teenager had lived in this area ever since he was born, but that was in a number of different houses and apartments. So to realise that there was an area that he hadn't investigated, it was a peculiar feeling for the young leader.

Takeshi looked inside the house and saw something he couldn't understand. Right in front of him, was something that looked like a cluster of small rectangular squares floating in the air, moving back and forth between fixed positions.

"Woah…"

When Takeshi got home, he couldn't wait to tell his dad about what he had found in the little brick building.

"Dad, hey Dad!" he called out, dropping his bag on the floor at the front door.

"What is it, Takeshi?"

"You know you told me about that portal thing and Guilmon. Well, I think I may have found it."

"Seriously?" His father appeared in the doorway. "Well what are you waiting for? Grab your coat and show me the way."

"What about dinner?" Takeshi asked, rolling his eyes because food was the top thing on his mind at any time. "Dad? Calm down, it might not even be the portal you're always talking to me about when Mum's not here."

"Yeah, well I'm not ready to take that risk. Besides, it could close by the time we get there, so let's get going. Come on Takeshi!"

The door banged against the frame as Takeshi's father burst out the door in a hurry. Letting out a deep sigh, the teenager slammed the door shut behind him in pursuit of his father, Mr Matsuki.

"Dad – slow down, there's no rush!" Takeshi called out, running down the staircase of the apartment block, grabbing a hold of the railing to stop him from falling over.

_This is insane. Why is he so pumped about this?_

The traffic was building up on the streets and the young boy lost his father for a moment before catching him a little further down the street, heading towards the park that Takeshi had just come from.

The sunlight was beginning to disappear as they ventured down the path. Racing through Mr Matsuki's head was all the memories of the Digimon and the experiences he shared with his old childhood friends. He never thought he would see another Digital gate again, or that his son would be the one to find it.

When they got to the park, the father knew exactly where to go and sprinted ahead of the youngster who called out 'dad' again and again. Feeling his heart pounding his ribcage, Takeshi's father struggled to climb the stairs and nearly tripped into the small brick hut. Tears filled the father's eyes as he saw the gate.

"Dad- is this it?" Takeshi asked, peering around his father's shoulder. "If it isn't, what the hell is it? If it is, what are you waiting for- go and get Guilmon!" He watched his father walk towards the portal until he wouldn't go any further.

"I can't…" mumbled Takato Matsuki, his father. "I don't understand."

Takeshi squeezed past Takato and accidentally tripped, disappearing into the portal which forced the dad to call out for his son in shock and dismay. Trying to follow his son was a hopeless task, it couldn't be done, he couldn't do it. He suddenly thought about what he would tell his wife. How do you explain that your sixteen year old son voluntarily walked into this Digital gate that took him to another world? Takato wiped the sweat from his forehead and wondered what to do next… He had to wait and see if his son returned. He had to.

"Come on Takeshi," he mumbled, sitting down on the top step and burying his head in his hands. "What am I going to do?"

It was dark now and only the sparsely placed lamps by the path lit up the park. Takato felt utterly alone and completely in the dark. Takeshi hadn't returned, and that terrified Takato. He hadn't ever told his wife the truth about his childhood and his connection with the Digimon, so he didn't have anyone to talk to about what had just happen. Well, there was one person, but they hadn't spoken in many years. Decades even. Takato pulled out his phone and his finger hovered over the green telephone button. With a deep sigh, he pushed the button and waited for the other person to pick up the phone.

"Takato- it's been a long time…"

"Yeah. Listen, I know we haven't been in touch in the past, but I need your help. It's about the Digimon, Henry."

There was an eery silence on the other end of the phone where neither Takato nor Henry said anything. Takato was the last person to give up on the search for the Digital World so Henry was unsure whether to follow through and get attached to the thought of being reunited with Terriermon.

"What have you done?" Henry's tone was harsh and trailed off towards the end.

"I didn't- I didn't do anything. I'll admit it to you, but I told Takeshi all about the Digimon and our adventure. About the Digital Gates closing. How we had to say goodbye to our Digimon partners because of the decision your father made. I know it was hard for us to give up on the search for the gates, but Takeshi found one. And- and he went through it and he hasn't come back, but I can't follow him. Henry, something's stopping me from going through the gate. I can't explain it but-"

"I know… Takato, I know. Another Digital Gate opened near Suzie's and now the whole process has started again. The second generations of Tamers are being chosen."

Takato felt a tightness in his chest. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because it's just a theory that I have. Part of me hates saying this, but I think that our children are the next Tamers if what you're telling me is true… Tammy also has a Digivice and an egg that she insists on incubating until it hatches. She's got a box set up in her greenhouse. My daughter is obsessed with the egg."

"You're joking, aren't you?" Takato couldn't contain the excitement on his face, a grin crept across his face. "You mean, your daughter, she's a Tamer like we were. You know what this means, right?"

"Takato, calm down," Henry replied down the phone. "I know this must be really exciting to you but this isn't a good thing. The fact that Digimon and these gates are appearing means that there is a reason for this. Don't you get it? Whether it's something from the D-Reaper, or something different, but there is an enemy that the new Tamers will have to encounter and defeat. Listen Takato, I got to go, but let me know when your son gets back. And if he has a Digimon, then we need to tell the others. Rika, Jeri, Ryo, even Kazu and Kenta might need to know because it would mean that they might need to prepare themselves and their kids for something big that might happen… Bye Takato."

The call went dead and Takato went back to his despaired state. It had been a few hours since Takeshi had disappeared through the gate, and it was still there. Everything Takato thought about revolved around his experience in the Digital World – in particular, how time passed slightly differently. There was no one he was going home without Takeshi, so he told himself to just wait. There was nothing to do but wait.

Takeshi held an egg in his arms as he staggered back through the portal to his home world. Where he had been was beautiful and he didn't want to leave, but something told him that his father would be going out of his mind wondering when his son was coming back. Finding the Digital Gate that his father spoke about was easy for the sixteen year old due to his adventurous and sensible nature meaning that directions came to him like second nature.

"Dad?" he called out into the darkness, pulling out his mobile to get the torch working.

It was dark at the park and hunched over at the top of the steps was his father. The breeze was somewhat soothing to Takeshi as he tapped his dad's shoulder. Instantly, Takato leapt to his feet and almost broke down when he saw his son.

"Don't do that again!" he whispered abruptly, slapping his son on the back in a jokey way that fathers and their sons did. "Come on son, I got takeaway so that we have a reason to be so late…"

Takeshi rolled his eyes. "Come on Dad, you know Mum won't buy it. Besides, if we are lucky, then she will be having a bath or something. She normally does after a busy day at work and she was going on about some deal that she needed to close with some sister company. We'll be fine Dad, just calm down already."

"Is that a Digi-egg?" Takato gawped at the egg in his son's arms. "I can't believe it- you… You're a Tamer. Just like I was when I was a child." He ruffled his son's brown hair, slowly realising what had worried Henry so much. "Come on son, let's just go home."

"What about the egg?"

"Make something up. Tamer's got to learn to do that."

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = Not sure about this chapter, but I'll probably change it five times or so, wait for it…**


	7. Chapter 7 - Tamiko Wong

Disclaimer: I don't own any Digimon – just the children of the Tamers

A/N 1: A little reminder. This story takes place well after the D-reaper and the card game still exists- everyone still remembers the incident with the D-reaper, except after all leads went dead, the investigations ceased to occur. **AND **Marié is Rika's daughter; Erika and Kenji are Jeri's twins; Noa is Ryo's son and Sookie is Alice McCoy's.

A/N 2: Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy it!

Also, I'm giving a reader the opportunity to create an additional child as a sibling for any of the following characters – Takato, Henry, Kenta, Kazu and Ryo. (They won't be a Digidestined child, they'll just be a minor character that features every now and again, so PM me)

**Chapter 06**

Tammy was busy in the glass greenhouse that was on the roof of the apartment her and her family lived at. Ever since she was a little girl, she had loved plants and butterflies. She would take biology assignments where she would have to plant a sunflower over the summer very seriously, and she always had the tallest in the class.

The sixteen year old wasn't just tending to the blooming flowers and plants in the greenhouse, but also her little Digimon partner. A Puroromon, her very own little mini bee Digimon. He was a lazy and kind of clumsy so Tammy made sure that he had his very own section of the roof beside the greenhouse in a large air vent.

Back to the point, Tammy and Puroromon were watering the plants in the greenhouse when a large shadow flew overhead.

"Woah- what was that?" she asked, putting the watering can down. "That can't have been a bird, it was way too big."

"Maybe it was a Digimon, Tammy…" Puroromon replied in his usual nasal tone which made him sound like he constantly had a cold.

"Let's have a look at the good old Digivice." Tammy glanced down at the device she had clipped onto one of the braces which were attached to her cropped jeans . "Hmm…"

The red arrow spun around the circular fame of the Digivice, signalling that it was searching for the Digimon. Then it settled in a given direction, which made Tammy wonder just how far away the Digimon was, but it was certainly the first time she had seen a Digimon in the area.

"Come on Puroromon, let's go!"

She sprinted down the stairwell and threw herself down to the ground floor, refraining from waiting on the lift which she knew would take way too long. Holding onto Puroromon with one arm and holding her Digivice in the other, Tammy navigated her way through the busy streets of the city centre until she was almost right under the Digimon, or right above it. She wasn't sure, but it was in the immediate area – she was sure of that. Right in front of her was the athletics stadium, and there was a flurry of children rushing into the building. There was a banner over the stadium that said "Digimon Card Tournament Finals Today!" With one last quick glance of the Digivice, it was clear that the Digimon was inside the stadium.

"Okay Puroromon, we need to make sure that everyone is okay. Don't make a sound now, you've got to lie low this time. It was bad enough that one time when I had to admit that you were a toy I carried around that one time." Tammy squeezed her little partner.

"I'll be your hair accessory then…" sighed Puroromon heavily as he was lifted up to the back of Tammy's deep purple hair. "Ready when you are."

Tammy walked into the stadium and felt instantly shy at the amount of people that were in the stadium. There were just so many of them. She was sure she could hear someone calling out to her, a voice which she recognised as a close friend of hers.

"Takeshi?" Tammy called out, scanning the crowds of people for her close friend. Then she saw him bursting out a small gap between two girls.

"Hey! I don't recall you telling me that you were into the Digimon Card Game, you seemed to be more interested in botany and herbology- if that's the word…" Takeshi smiled, running a hand through his swishy, messy hair. "Do you want to watch the final together? I hear it's between Noa Akiyama and some new girl called Erika, or something like that."

Tammy was partly listening to Takeshi, but she was more focused on looking for the Digimon that had flown over the greenhouse earlier. She had already tucked her Digivice into her pocket out of sight – just in case someone saw it when it was clipped onto her trouser braces. "Well I'm kind of in the middle of doing something… Looking for something."

"Oh, right," Takeshi replied, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head. "Cool, guess I'll see you back at school tomorrow, or something like that, right?"

"Um, yeah… Sure," Tammy stammered shyly in reply. Out of the corner of her eye, Tammy's attention was caught by a flying creature and sprinted down the side corridor which led to a staircase. "Oh man…" she huffed, striding up the stairs two at a time. The girl burst through a double door and suddenly saw a short girl with blonde hair tied into two short and stubby pigtails holding onto a ball with wings where Tammy would expect to see ears. "Hey!" she called out, startling the younger looking girl. "Is that your Digimon?"

"Erm, well, almost. Kind of. Sort of. I'm not supposed to tell anyone about him…"

"It's alright – I'm like you," Tammy replied, walking towards the girl. "My name's Tammy… I've got a Digimon too, he's called Puroromon. Come on out, Puroromon, you'll be safe, I promise."

Puroromon flew into view and greeted the younger girl.

"My name's Sookie, and this here is Patamon… We're just watching the final game between Noa and that Erika girl. I hope he wins, because me and him are going to the Digital World pretty soon. He's told me that there is some Project X that has affected the Digital World, and that's going to be really close."

"Nice to meet you – but how do you know this?" Tammy said, leaning over the short balcony wall to look at the crowd that was clustered around a small table that this so-called Noa and Erika were playing it. "What is this?"

"It's the Digimon playing card game- are you telling me that you've never heard of it?!" Sookie looked up at Tammy with shining icy blue eyes that were full of complete shock. "Really?"

"No, it's never been my thing, but my best friend Takeshi loves the game, even though it's obvious that he didn't make it to the final and must have been beaten."

Sookie raised an eyebrow. "You know, you're beginning to come across as really negative… Maybe he's a good player that met a player who was that little bit better than him." She began to stroke her little Digimon partner. "Noa taught me that we always need a little bit of hope and faith…"

"Well, whatever you say, kid… I want to talk to this Noa guy about the Digital World and the Digimon."

"Looks like you'll have to wait until well after the match, all those girls that are watching him, they tend to hang about for a picture or something. At least he and Ryudamon-"

"You mean he's like us as well, and has a Digimon partner?"

"Of course! He's Noa Akiyama, the son of Ryo Akiyama. They're like- the best players at the card game of all time and were both Digidestined, that's what it's called when a child has a Digimon partner."

Sookie and Tammy watched the match with anticipation over the conversation that would eventually take place once the tournament was finished. They held on to their respective Digimon partner in case someone turned to look up at the viewing balcony upstairs and saw the flying Digimon defying all laws of nature and also a creature that they had ever seen before. When the match finally ended, it turned out that the girl had come up on top in the game. Erika had won, but there was a hubbub over the result. Even after Sookie warned Tammy they might have to wait a while, the crowd except for the two competitors and another boy disappeared.

Tammy and Sookie wandered down the stairs to the main hall as the three Digimon card players left the hall. The youngest girl went on her tiptoes and whispered in the ex-champion's ear. He raised an eyebrow and sought confirmation, which came in the form of a nod.

"You're sure, Tammy?" Noa asked, folding his arms, but looking awkwardly at Erika and the other boy. "Maybe we should go somewhere and talk… I don't want someone to overhear us." He put a hand on Sookie's shoulder. "You two should come along as well." He smiled at Erika and the boy. "Come on Erika, you won fair and square- stop making out that I threw the match or something, will you?" Noa laughed calmly.

A sudden beeping rang out from Sookie, Tammy and Noa's Digivices.

"Quick! We got to go!" Noa yelped, running out the door. "Come on guys!"

Tammy was unsure whether to follow, and just as she was about to run after Noa, her close family friend Takeshi appeared again.

"Hey, where are you going?" Takeshi asked, smiling at Tammy.

"Just going, out…" Tammy replied in a timid fashion before rushing out the door. She felt so bad about leaving in such a hurry, but she knew she had to, for Takeshi's own safety. "There they are…" Chasing after the other children, she found herself at the park entrance. "Guys…"

Sookie ushered Tammy down a little side path and they found themselves face to face with a hazy portal that would be seen in a science fiction film. "This is a Digital gate. It's the way we will go back and forth between the human and the Digital World. Does that make sense?"

"Of course, but you're not seriously telling me that I have to go through it, are you? Because Noa, Erika and her twin brother Kenji have already gone ahead whilst chasing some little dinosaur Digimon called Agumon. Me and Patamon are going through, but I wanted to make sure you knew where you were going. You're a part of the Digidestined – my mum called us Tamers. You have to come with us…"

"Do I? Sure I may have a Digimon, but that doesn't mean I have to go to some Digital World you're always talking about." Tammy fought for an excuse that would stop her from going to the Digital World because it wasn't something she wanted to do. Admittedly, she enjoyed nature and plants, but camping was something that she could not bring herself to do.

Instantly, a large torrent of wind spiralled out through the portal and engulfed the two girls, pulling them through the portal. Their screams were nothing more than a quiet wail as the gate closed right behind them.

Tammy let out a gasp and she hit the ground. "No!" she squealed. "I don't want to be here!" Opening her eyes, she was surprised that it was pitch dark. "Hello? Sookie- are you there?"

"Tammy – is that you?"

"Takeshi – what are you doing here?" Tammy edged closer to the voice that she recognised. "Takeshi- how come you're here?"

"I tried telling you, but I've got this Digimon partner, called Dorumon. He's kick ass and as cool as! But the Digimon and the Digital World is the coolest place in the world, don't you think?"

Tammy flinched at the cold hand that touched her arm, before breaking down. "I don't want to be here, Takeshi… I'm not a hero. All I want is to be in the greenhouse, read veterinarian sciences book, or even doing science report write ups."

"Come on Tammy, you don't mean that," Takeshi mumbled nervously. "Let's get out of this cave first though."

"No, I don't want to. I'm just going to stay right here until either the Digital gate opens, or I manage to get myself home…" the girl replied as she took her arm from Takeshi's grip and folded her arms.

"Tammy – that's not who you are… Come with me, you silly girl."

"Wow. You really know how to make a girl feel special…"

"That's just for you because you're being cowardly, much unlike the you I know you to be!" Takeshi squeezed Tammy's hand and felt along the cave walls for the way out. "Come on Dorumon, bring Puroromon with you and lead the way with that useful glowing triangle on your forehead…"

"You got it Takeshi!"

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl – I hoped to move the story on to get to the Digital World, even if it was a bit rushed and Tammy proved to be a difficult and unusual character to understand, but that's kind of the impression I wanted to give off! As for the pacing, I think it's likely that this is too quick and I can't seem to get the pacing at the level that's 'just right'!**


End file.
